1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, apparatus and handset.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When viewing an event or scene, it may be useful to obtain further details of the event of scene. This is sometimes referred to as augmented reality.
One problem associated with augmented reality is the speed and accuracy with which annotations are overlaid on the real-life image. It is an aim of embodiments of the present invention to address these issues.